


Coming back to you

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, this is fluffy or so I wanna think lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Many years after Jeralt's disappearance, he suddenly came back to the Officer's Academy. When he meets Hanneman after all that time, feelings resurface between the two.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Hanneman von Essar
Kudos: 3





	Coming back to you

Jeralt walked through the monastery grounds, avoiding the looks of everybody who crossed his way. He crossed through the garden, remembering his way through Garreg Mach like the back of his hand. It was like that. Jeralt walked through the monastery for so long, for a long of years.

Ever since he came back to the monastery, he felt like the place was foreign, like he wasn’t meant to be there after what transpired before he left 21 years ago. Perhaps it was really foreign to him now, perhaps there was no place for Jeralt at the monastery. He knew himself that he couldn’t go back, but the goddess may have worked her machinations to ensure he eventually came back, and this time not alone.

Pushing the thought out of his mind, Jeralt continued walking with no sense of direction.

Unconsciously, Jeralt arrived at the library. He didn’t know what he was doing there, or why he walked over there, but once he saw the place, he remembered good memories from before he left.

Long nights reading, keeping guard, re-arranging the books, being in the company of someone, enjoying a nice, quiet time.

Oh, he truly treasured those memories.

Jeralt climbed the stairs to the second floor, sitting on a chair at a table at the far end. He didn’t take any book to read, but rather, he placed his palms on the table, remembering the countless nights he went to the library with–

“So, it’s true that joined back. I never thought I would see you again.” That familiar voice, a voice Jeralt wouldn’t ever forget, called from the other end of the hall. It was as serene, yet monotone as ever, holding a certain coldness and the semblance of someone calculating.

Jeralt’s head never turned as fast as it did at that moment. “H–” His name caused him to choke, but it still showed a kind of happiness that Jeralt thought he had lost. “Hanneman?!” He stood up, quickly walking up to the man and lifting him in a gentle hug. “Goddess, I thought I wouldn’t see you again, too!”

“Alright, alright, put me down. I see you’re still a brute.” While he was being spun, Hanneman couldn’t help but make a slight smile and a silent sound of relief. He was really happy that Jeralt had come back to the monastery. “Some things never change, do they?”

Jeralt put Hanneman down, the rush in his body still going strong. “They don’t, to some extent.”

The two men looked at each other, after those 20 years, they had to look older, but they still retained features about themselves, things that would never change for either of them. “You still look as you did before you left,” Hanneman said, a sad tone in his voice. “Like you didn’t age a single day, yet the passing of time caught up with me.”

“None of that.” Jeralt placed a hand on the taller man. “I got older. But hey, you don’t look bad yourself, Hanneman. You still retain those handsome looks.” He touched the coat the scholar wore. “And you look even better now. Better than the scrawny young man I knew back in the day.”

The two chuckled.

For Hanneman, seeing Jeralt shouldn’t have provoked the reaction it did on him, it shouldn’t have made him happy to see him after he left without a word. Alas, as he saw the strong knight back at the monastery, all of his anger, as well as the words with which he was going to scold Jeralt for leaving like that, disappeared. “Oh, please. I’ll have you know that I was never that scrawny, you’re just too big. You think that of almost everybody.”

“Hahah, that may be, but I’m not in the wrong here. These new knights, except for Alois, look really weak.”

“And I assume that’s the reason why Rhea had you back on her service?”

It wasn’t that at all, but he wasn’t going to reveal everything to Hanneman. Jeralt didn’t want to cause any troubles between them or the entirety of the monastery, not until he was certain of some things. “Perhaps.” Jeralt smiled. “I missed you, Hanneman.”

With a sigh, the taller man replied, “believe it or not, I missed you too.” He dedicated the smallest of smiles to the knight. Hanneman walked to the table Jeralt was sitting on. The same table that they always sat on back in the day. “I thought you would never come back and would stay with that woman forever.”

At the response, Jeralt felt the toxicity in Hanneman’s voice. He was in all his right to say whatever, though, after what Jeralt did, the least he expected was that his old friend lashed out more harshly. “No, that was…” He couldn’t find any words to say. Hanneman was right, Jeralt suddenly went away, despite the adventures they had.

“And now your kid is joining us as a professor to teach one of the three houses.” The tone Hanneman was speaking with was somewhat hurtful and angry, but Jeralt couldn’t say anything to his favor. “That’s very interesting.”

“I know. It shocked me too.” He looked at the table, trying to find any words of consolation, but failing to do so. “But let’s not focus on them. I’m glad I can see you again.” Jeralt reached over the table to place his hand over his friend’s.

Hanneman wanted to take his hand back, slap Jeralt’s away, but all he could do was smile at the warm, calloused hand over his. It was as warm as it had ever been. “I regret ever getting to know you, you make me flustered with gestures as simple as this one.”

“You say you regret it, but your face says something else.” Jeralt smiled. There it was, the relation that it had always been between the two. “Besides, you know I love making you smile.”

“Indeed you do, and I hate that.” Hanneman chuckled, turning his hand to grasp Jeralt’s. “I remember how you used to bother me while I was doing research in here.”

Intertwining his fingers with Hanneman’s, Jeralt felt as if he hadn’t left the monastery, as if he hadn’t suddenly ended things without a single word.

No, what was there between the two, was the intense love that they felt for each other for a long time. Those twenty years went away, and instead, there was only the continued affection they nurtured all those years. “Hey, you’ve done that to me too!” Jeralt replied with a laugh. “Sometimes when I went to train you were there, telling me about the history of knights and how some battle styles came to be!”

The two shared a nice, hearty laugh. It was just like old times. “Did I ever bother you with my knowledge, Jeralt? I was only trying to engage in a conversation about things you might have liked.”

Jeralt blushed slightly. “Never. I always loved whenever you came to watch me train, and I still love whenever you talk to me about whatever. I love your voice.” He said with a husky tone, as seducing as he was always with Hanneman.

The scholar, in response, blushed slightly too, yet retained that confident look on his face. “I’m happy to hear that. Just know that I have lots to talk to you about. Those twenty years really gave me more knowledge than you’d ever think, Jeralt.”

“I’d love that very much.” He stood up and walked next to Hanneman, going close to his ear. “Why don’t you talk to me about it in… you know where.” A proposition that had Hanneman sit upright, and then quickly stand from his chair.

“Jeralt, ever the sly dog, aren’t you? Getting me to go somewhere private with you not even a day after you returned to the monastery.” He said with a sly smile, although he took Jeralt’s hand once more. “Let’s go, I do not know yet if they’ve assigned you a room, so we’ll go to my quarters since they’re closer and much more private than the student rooms we used to fool around before.”

“All those years really changed you a bit, didn’t they? Before, you wouldn’t have taken my hand and led me like this.”

Hanneman could only laugh at Jeralt’s words.

They walked outside the library, hand in hand, not caring that the people at the academy saw them together. Nothing mattered to them as long as they were with each other, and nobody would be able to stop either of them from where they were going and what they were about to do.

They quickly reached Hanneman’s room, where, after closing the door and locking it, Hanneman and Jeralt started kissing again. This time, the kisses were more tender, and they somehow felt more meaningful than they ever did before. Jeralt grabbed Hanneman’s hips while the scholar took hold of the knight’s face, continuing their kiss for a long moment.

Separating when the need for air was too big, the two men looked at each other, straight into the other’s eyes. They weren’t engaged in conversation, yet they were saying a million things with just a gaze. That’s how connected with each other they were, there wasn’t a need to be vocal, for they knew exactly how the other felt or what they wanted.

As Jeralt and Hanneman moved towards the bed, clothes were being thrown over the floor in a big mess. Jeralt fell and sat on the bed, looking at Hanneman going into his knees and fumbling with the buttons in his pants. He quickly slid them from Jeralt’s legs, which still looked as thick and meaty as before, and then grabbed the hem of the knight’s underpants.

Sliding them down, Hanneman revealed Jeralt’s thick length, quickly going hard by that special touch. Memories of them engaging in that sort of activity surfaced in their minds, of the times they sensually made love or when they fucked hard all night long. Those memories were still fresh, and more when Hanneman started licking from the underside of his dick. His facial hair tickled Jeralt slightly, but he loved it more than he’d like to admit. He liked it so much that he had to throw his head back and close his eyes, fully focusing on the warmth around his dick.

“I missed that touch,” Jeralt said, adding a throaty moan to his words. The exchange was slow and pleasant, it made the knight feel amazing, more than his words could ever let on.

He wanted to do so many things, but he could only let himself be pleasured by Hanneman, who had taken his dick on his mouth. The taller man began bobbing up and down in a slow fashion, savoring the taste of Jeralt once more. Oh, how he missed that flavor. Back in the day, pleasuring him like this was one of Hanneman’s favorite things to do after a long, stressful day. Now that he was there, mouth allowing the dick to hit the back of his throat and then come out with a wet pop, Hanneman felt more complete.

One of Jeralt’s hands moved to the other man’s head, applying a bit of pressure to make him take more and more of his cock. Even after that much time, being able to enjoy the other like this… It was heaven.

Jeralt moaned. It had been so long that he had been pleasured like this. He lasted for a while, but feeling Hanneman’s touch on him once more was something of an out-of-body experience, and he was ready to let everybody know about it, he didn’t care.

It was after that Hanneman had spent a while bobbing his head furiously that Jeralt moaned loud, bucking his hips and pressing the other man’s head onto his hips. As he shot white strings of hot cum, he felt like his own soul was leaving him.

Jeralt dropped on the bed, gasping for air, enjoying his climax to the max. His dick twitched as some small droplets of cum still came out. He would’ve asked Hanneman to take everything, but as he felt his legs being raised, he knew he was going to feel much better in moments. He released another long moan of pleasure when he felt Hanneman’s dick slowly penetrate him. “Oh…” He exhaled, closing his eyes to focus on the length entering him.

He quickly went from black to searing white when he felt Hanneman’s hips pressing against his butt. The scholar was fully sheathed inside him, dick twitching and brushing against the sweetest spot in him. “Are you alright, Jeralt?” Asked Hanneman, tone low and wanton.

“Y-yeah… God.” Jeralt kept moaning, squirming on the bed. “I really needed this.”

With the approval, Hanneman began moving slowly, to let Jeralt accommodate to his length. His thrusts were precise, each time hitting his prostate and giving him intense, shocking waves all over his body. Jeralt’s insides felt very hot, as well as his entire body. His white skin was flushed all over as well. He looked magnificent, as much as he had always looked.

Jeralt raised his head to look at the man that was making love to him. Hanneman. He had always had a certain flair that caught Jeralt’s eye. His body was much more leaner than his, but that slightly puffed chest and that tight stomach looked hot. Their love had grown from the moment they saw each other, ever since their academy days, and after they graduated and joined the monastery as officials. It was no surprise that Jeralt reached to grab Hanneman’s hands as he penetrated him.

The knight’s legs gave in after some moments, meaning they had to change positions. They moved further onto the bed, with Jeralt lying on his stomach while Hanneman pushed himself inside again. The feeling of his hips meeting the other man’s tight ass was amazing, enough to make a heated sensation pool in his abdomen.

Hanneman had to pick a little more speed, the sounds the two were making were exquisite and ethereal. Either of them saying they were feeling good would be an understatement. “More…” Jeralt exhaled, hands gripping the bed’s sheet with white knuckles.

Obliging to the begging of the other man, Hanneman slammed harder. His dick twitched more and more, and he felt himself growing weaker by the second. He lowered onto Jeralt’s body, going close to his ear to gently bit his earlobe and continue moaning. It was a perfect moment, in which Hanneman thrust quick and hard, at the next moment, he was moaning with a low voice in Jeralt’s ear as he filled him with his cum. He stayed still, only letting his dick throb and twitch as it pumped his essence into the knight. Both men moaned loudly, bodies joined together in a union of sweat and skin and _love._

They stayed in that position, nobody moving at all, just gasping for air, feeling the heat in the room and their bodies, feeling the love. Then... as if they were prompted to be synchronized about it, they said...

“I missed you so much.”


End file.
